Lorag
'''Lorag '''is a scholar who resided in Kharé. He is first met in Sorcery! 2 as the Analander traverses Kharé. Biography Background Lorag is renowned in Kharé for having extensive knowledge about all matters, particularly sorcery and the gates of Kharé. He knows the third line of the North Gate Spell, and also possesses some knowledge of the goblin plot to invade and seize Kharé. He is also somehow familiar with Flanker. Residence in Kharé Lorag was possibly found by the Analander in his home in Kharé. He asked them to help him solve a puzzle and tried to manipulate them, but they managed to learn a spell line from him, not suspecting his greater involvement in Kharé's fate. If the Analander took too long to reach his home, they'll find it empty, since he has passed away. Nothing of note is found there. They could also find his gravestone in the graveyard, and use charcoal to make a rubbing of its engraving, telling them the spell line. The Goblin Uprising When the Analander tried to leave Kharé by the North Gate, they discovered that had goblins forced their way into Kharé in an attempt to invade. The ghost of Lorag, now deceased, appeared to them and urged them to control the gate with the North Gate Spell, shutting it and saving Kharé. If the Analander doesn't know all the lines, he allows them to travel back in time to a point at their journey in Kharé so they can find them. The Analander either shut the gates and saved Kharé, earning Lorag's gratitude, or refused to help, condemning Kharé to the rule of goblins. In this case, Lorag decides to curse the Analander for the remainder of their journey. Further Intervention If the Analander saved Kharé, Lorag came to them in spirit one night in the Baklands and offered to translate a note from some goblins by the old bridge. A few days later, he explained that it held the secret to killing the Time Serpent- using the power of the beacons. If the Analander let Kharé fall, Lorag replaced their God and made jabs at them at every turn, refusing to help them in any measure. Personality Lorag is extremely intelligent and calculating, but can also be cunning and sneaky, secretly aiming for the Analander to help overthrow the goblins. His care for Kharé and its people is very heartfelt, with him going to great lengths to prevent its fall even in his death. Abilities Lorag is a skilled sorcerer as well as a scholar. He can appear to the Analander in death and even override the Analander's god. He seems to use a variation on the Zed spell when he sends them back in time, which only extremely capable sorcerers can cast. Abilities as a God Upon the Analander letting Kharé fall - should they choose to - Lorag replaces the spirit guide or God of the Analander with himself, becoming their god. This is a curse that can be lifted by taking another god or returning to the spirit guide in the Baklands or High Xamen. He often turns his back on prayers, rarely offering help and, when help is granted, it is very little stamina. However, he also changes the effects of the HOW and SUS spells, replacing them with his own voice and advice. This sometimes leads to conversations between Lorag and the Analander, in which the Lorag annoys them in various ways, offering very little in actual advice. However, he still provides the clues in the same places that the normal spells would. He also gives his own unique inputs during story summaries, much in the same way as Yb'ran.Category:Characters Category:Sorcery 2 Characters Category:Sorcery 3 Characters